Scowl
by NEme
Summary: Really. This scowling business has got to stop.


Disclaimer: Characters rightfully owned by Kaminaga Manabu.

* * *

><p>Right now he scowled at her.<p>

He was across from her on the sofa, where she was currently reading a magazine. She didn't do anything wrong this time. Heck, she hadn't even DONE anything, but her mere presence irritated him. Sometimes. His logic anyway.

So she put the magazine she brought down, turning on the TV. He scowled at her all the same.

It was a bit distracting, watching TV with him there, eyes on her but saying nothing. She turned that off too, and proceeded to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. She didn't have to ask him, because he, ridiculously enough, loved sweet things. Not to mention her hot chocolate. But he wouldn't admit that out loud, the jerk.

She returned with two mugs of creamy hot chocolate, setting one on the coffee table across from him. He'd drink it soon enough. No need to ask. She reveled in the warmth of the other one, as she reclined on the sofa. She took a sip of the hot chocolate. It did taste good, she mused, on a cold evening like this. She chanced to peek at him through the light steam from her mug, licking off the chocolate mustache above her lips innocently. She needn't bother though.

The idiot still scowled at her disapprovingly.

She growled in frustration and gave him one of her own scowls in return. He was unfazed, keeping the tilt of his lips just so, arms remaining crossed. She sat across him on the floor in a huff, and when he didn't budge, lodged into a staring contest with him. And drifted off into her own thoughts.

Definitely handsome like that, she had to admit. His perpetual bed-head was unique, not many young men could pull it off without looking disheveled themselves. His clothes, though unsuitable for the season, were impeccable. He looked very good in a tie. His skin was still pale, given the amount of time he spent outdoors - surely having a secret for that and she wasn't Ozawa Haruka if she didn't find out. He had good features too, not to mention that beautiful, ruby red eye. Said eye had caused him much despair, no doubt, and she felt her features soften a little at the thought. He also looked quite comfortable, given the uncomfortable situation.

But he was still scowling at her, goddamnit!

Willowed thoughts aside, she puffed her cheeks in indignation and was just about ready to comment.

'You -'

'Look quite comical like that.'

She whipped her head around, and there in the doorway stood one smug Saitou Yakumo. On the coffee table, the framed photograph of him continued to scowl at anyone and everyone. She grabbed the offending photo and marched up to him.

'This picture is bothering me. Greatly.'

'I don't see why it should. It's not living WITH you.'

Jokes aside, she took a calming breath, 'Very funny. YOU, mister, are scowling.' True. But he did nothing except to arch one quizzical eyebrow at her, hands comfortable in their relaxed position in the pockets of his pants. She looked up at him expectantly.

'.. I was tricked into taking that photo.'

'You scowl or look indifferent in ALL your photos! I can't be pulling your cheeks every time!'

'...'

This was stupid, over a mere photo no less. But she needed him to acknowledge his scowling habit when people weren't looking. The proof was this photo. One of many. He promptly proceeded to brush past her now irritated, petite frame, to the sofa, leaving no room for argument. But she caught the hint of a small smile on his face as he did so. She smirked triumphantly. 'That. Was a smile. ' Okay, a teensy-weensy one, but a smile nonetheless. He turned to look at her.

'No it wasn't.'

'Yes it was.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes!'

'Stop being a child.' She walked up to him then, holding the scowling picture behind her.

'Yes, and don't protest. You have a nice smile too. I don't see why you're so stingy with it, not to mention -'

He didn't want her to continue on, like most women, as it would be annoying, so he chose the quickest option to silence her. She felt it before it registered in her mind. Tingle. All the way to her toes. He pulled back almost immediately, and while his face was still somewhat close to hers, breaths mingling, flashed a small, genuine smile. 'Better...?'

She nodded once in return, trying in vain to fight the blush threatening to grace her face. Damn this man and his ability to turn her to mush with the simplest acts. Her lips still felt that tingle. He reached for the framed photo that she was holding, albeit loosely, courtesy of him, and put it back on the coffee table. He reached for the mug of hot chocolate, a bit cooler now, and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Her face said it all. He smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Later that night, comfortably snuggled in bed...<p>

'You know what, that scowling photo still bothers me. We need to change it.'


End file.
